


Makeshift Umbrellas And A Fuck Ton Of Masturbation

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's new hobby is a bit unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift Umbrellas And A Fuck Ton Of Masturbation

Gerard was tired of studying; he had been at it for hours, and none of the knowledge he was supposed to be retaining for tomorrow's mid-term seemed to want to stick in his foggy brain, so he decided to call it a night - well actually a morning, because it was technically one am right now, which meant he had spent four pointless hours in the library with barely anything to show for it.

Sighing to himself at the almost guaranteed fact that he was going to fail miserably tomorrow - or today - _whatever_ , Gerard gathered his things and exited the library, waving at the lady who was manning the front desk, even though she looked half asleep and she didn't respond to his friendly gesture.

Gerard had chosen to cram here instead of in his room like he usually did because he hadn't wanted to keep Frank awake. It was his own fault that he had procrastinated until the last minute, and his roommate didn't need to suffer along with him, even though he probably would have offered. Frank was such a sweetheart like that, and he would have demanded that he help Gerard study - no matter how late it got.

And it wasn't that Gerard didn't want his help, he really should have been jumping at the opportunity to maybe learn something, but it was impossible to concentrate when Frank was in close proximity to him. With his stupidly gorgeous hazel eyes and that adorable giggle of his, Gerard would have retained even less information than he had on his own, if that was even possible.

Because Gerard was crushing on Frank so hard it was kind of pathetic. He had been head over heels for him since high school, but being the shy, awkward, emo mess that he was, he had never mustered up the courage to tell him, and even though Frank was openly gay, Gerard was about ninety-nine percent certain that the only feelings he harbored toward Gerard were those of simple friendship.

Gerard's friends and family had tried to convince him that Frank was obviously in love with him based on the fact that they were almost always together, and Gerard had to admit that they were rather close for being just friends. It wasn't an oddity to find them cuddled on the couch watching a movie together, and Frank would occasionally press a swift kiss to Gerard's cheek every now and then, but that was just the way Frank had always been. He was a massive flirt, and he felt comfortable around Gerard - that was all there was to it.

As Gerard pushed open the large doors leading out of the library, he had to suppress a cry of disbelief, because _of course_ it was raining, and his dorm was on the other side of the sprawling campus, which meant that he was going to arrive soaked and miserable. Then he would have to take a shower to warm back up, and Gerard really despised the wasted effort that particular task involved.

Using his calculus textbook as a shield, because he really didn't give a shit if it got ruined or not, Gerard rushed out into the pouring rain, slipping and sliding his way across campus until he arrived outside of his dorm room - completely drenched by the way, because textbooks don't make very good makeshift umbrellas.

Gerard crept to his room quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone who was trying to catch some much needed shut eye before the dreaded exams tomorrow. He was shivering violently by the time he made it to his door, because the school always seemed to keep the temperature in the dorm hallways ridiculously cold, even though it was winter in New Jersey, and they should have been turning the heaters up instead.

As soon as he was safely ensconced in his room, Gerard stripped himself of his dripping clothes, fully prepared to throw himself under the warm spray of the shower. By this point he couldn't even feel his toes, and that was not a comfortable sensation to say the least, but he was brought up short by a light shining out from under his bathroom door.

That could only mean one thing, and a glance over at his roommate's bed confirmed that Frank was indeed in the bathroom. It wasn't just for a quick piss - he never closed the door for that, which meant that Gerard was going to be stuck in this semi-frozen state until Frank finished whatever he was doing.

Gerard decided to climb under the covers on his bed to preserve whatever body heat he had left, even though he would probably regret the damp sheets very soon, but it was either that or sit here naked until Frank emerged, and option two seemed much more appealing.

Gerard could hear the water in the sink running, which hopefully was an indication that Frank was washing his hands and was almost done using the facilities, but when the tap was cut off, Frank still didn't appear, and Gerard was about to give up on his idea of showering. The bed was warming him up nicely, and he was sure the rainwater had probably washed him clean anyway.

And just when his eyes were beginning to drift shut, Gerard heard a sound that caused them to snap wide open again. A choked off moan had emitted from behind the bathroom door, it was so soft that Gerard would never have noticed it if the room hadn't been so deathly silent, but now that he had heard it, Gerard couldn't seem to stop listening, even though eavesdropping on his best friend masturbating was a whole new level of creepy - but Gerard really didn't care.

Just the thought of Frank touching himself was enough to make Gerard unbearably hard, and he was never going to get any sleep with his dick poking into the mattress painfully, so he did what any twenty year old would do in such a situation and slipped his hand underneath the sheets, suppressing his own gasp of pleasure as he gripped himself tightly.

Making sure to stay as quiet as possible, because Gerard definitely didn't want to be discovered, and he also wanted to hear Frank's breathy moans that he could only barely discern through the closed door, Gerard began to stroke himself slowly, gritting his teeth to keep his own sounds at bay as Frank's grew louder.

" _Shit_..." Frank groaned softly, and Gerard had to cover his mouth with his free hand to keep his moan from resonating throughout the room.

Frank was actually being relatively quiet, which was probably a good thing, because the walls in the dorms were paper thin, but Gerard wanted him to be louder. He wanted more of Frank's gasps and moans, but what he really wanted was to see Frank's face; to witness his brow furrowing up as he stroked himself roughly, to watch as his eyes fluttered closed as he came closer to his release until he finally spilled all over his hand - or even better - _Gerard's_ hand.

Gerard was so close already it was almost embarrassing, but his mental image of Frank was fueling him on, and when he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Frank - followed by a drawn out groan, Gerard lost it completely, coming harder than he had in ages, and despite his best efforts, a soft cry escaped his lips.

He stilled instantly, terrified that Frank might have heard him, but the water was running again in the bathroom, and when Frank didn't storm out with an angry look on his face, Gerard decided that he must have escaped detection. He didn't want to press his luck any further though, so he quickly settled down to sleep, using one of his old shirts to clean himself off first.

~~~

After that, listening to Frank masturbate became Gerard's new favorite hobby, and even though it was fucked up, and a huge invasion of privacy, Gerard couldn't seem to stop.

He would force himself to stay awake long after he had pretended to drift off to sleep, and every time he returned to their room, he kept his tread as light as possible, all in the hopes of catching Frank in the act, and he succeeded quite often. Frank apparently wasn't getting any action besides his own hand lately, but you wouldn't hear Gerard complaining about that.

He had been insanely lucky so far, and Frank had no idea that he had an audience during his alone time - _thank fuck_ for that. Gerard would literally die of embarrassment if his best friend ever found out, and his continued worries about that exact thing happening made him rethink his actions numerous times.

But when it came down to it, Frank was his roommate, and college boys jacked off, so he was bound to hear him eventually. Even if he was trying just a bit too hard to be present when it happened, it wasn't like he was breaking into someone's house to watch them - he couldn't even see anything - his imagination had to provide that for him, so it wasn't really that bad right?

But as the weeks passed, Gerard began to feel guilty, and as he pondered his odd hobby one day in the middle of biology class - instead of actually paying attention to the lecture like he should have been, he promised himself that he would stop being such a fucking weirdo. If Frank ever found out about this, he would probably hate Gerard's guts, and his fantasies involving Frank weren't worth the loss of their friendship - no matter how fucking hot they were.

With that all sorted, Gerard headed back to his room, deciding to skip his last class of the day because he was already failing it anyway, and he was determined to spend some time with Frank that didn't involve him touching himself in any way whatsoever.

They hadn't actually hung out that much lately, mid-terms had kept both of them busy, and they were still trying to catch up on their never-ending pile of coursework, so Gerard was in the mood for a stress free movie night with his best friend.

But as if the universe was mocking his newfound resolve to stop being such a creep, when Gerard unlocked the door, he was met with the sound of Frank's gasps coming from the bathroom once again.

Gerard panicked, because he really hadn't meant for this to happen, but Frank wouldn't have been expecting him back in the dorm so early, so of course he would use his free time to get himself off. Gerard really should just go wander around campus until Frank was done, but before he could force his feet to move in the appropriate direction, he heard something that physically paralyzed him.

"Fuck - Gee..."

Frank had said his name...while he was _masturbating_...which meant that he was imagining Gerard as he got himself off.

And even though Gerard was the shy weird kid who had never had the guts to actually approach a guy he liked - resulting in the fact that he had never had a boyfriend either - he found himself throwing open the bathroom door, which Frank had conveniently left unlocked like he was the most confident asshole in the world.

"What the fuck man! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Frank practically squealed, covering himself with his hands as he pulled his boxers back up, even though it wasn't anything Gerard hadn't seen before.

"You said my name..." Gerard stuttered out, all of his newfound courage evaporating when he met Frank's angry gaze.

"Oh shit - you heard that?" Frank's face flamed an embarrassing shade of red, which Gerard found fucking adorable.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have come back from class so early, and -"

"Dude - it's cool, just kinda awkward that's all. I mean - this wasn't exactly how I was planning on you finding out that I like you," Frank giggled nervously.

"You like me?" Gerard actually felt dizzy hearing those words fall from Frank's lips, because even though he had been pretty sure about that fact after he had heard his name, it was another matter entirely to have it confirmed, and by Frank Iero no less. His crush of six years actually liked him, and Gerard didn't know if he wanted to fist pump the air or faint.

"Uh - yeah, I don't just call out any random dude's name when I am rubbing one out," Frank laughed again, but Gerard was too shell-shocked to do anything about this surprising information. He needed time to process this, because it really seemed like a freaking dream right now.

"So...I will take your silence as a _'sorry but I don't feel the same way.'_ It's fine - _really_ , I just -"

Gerard finally remembered how to move then, and even though he still couldn't form coherent words, he put his mouth to a different use instead, pressing his lips against Frank's in a messy kiss, effectively shutting him up and giving him his answer all at the same time.

Frank kissed back instantly, like he had been just as desperate for this to happen as Gerard, which apparently he had - Gerard had just been too dense to pick up on all of the obvious hints that Frank had been dropping.

The kiss wasn't exactly sweet or romantic, it was more of a clashing of teeth and eager tongues, because this had been pent up inside both boys for far too long, but it was a perfect first kiss in Gerard's mind. Frank had never been dainty or gentle, he did everything he set his mind to with a passionate and restless energy, and that extended to kissing as well apparently.

A soft moan escaped Gerard's mouth when Frank bit down on his bottom lip. He was more turned on then he had ever been in his entire life, because this was hands down the best kiss he had ever received - not that he had many to compare it with, but Gerard had a feeling that even if he had kissed hundreds of other people, Frank would still be the winner by a large margin.

And as much as Gerard didn't want this to end, he was already becoming lightheaded from lack of air, so he reluctantly pulled away from Frank, panting so hard he felt like he had just run a marathon, and he had to physically lean against the wall before his knees gave way entirely.

Frank seemed much less winded, and as Gerard struggled to catch his breath, Frank moved his lips to Gerard's neck instead, biting and sucking his way downward in a teasing fashion which did absolutely nothing to help Gerard's pathetic attempts to breathe normally again.

"Is this okay?" Frank murmured against his skin.

"Yeah..." Gerard panted out, staring down at Frank with blown out pupils.

Frank continued to pepper kisses all over the exposed skin he could reach, but soon he was tugging at the hem of Gerard's t-shirt, silently asking him permission to remove it. Gerard lifted his arms up in reply, and Frank quickly relieved him of the offending article of clothing.

"Can we - uh - like go in the other room or something?" Gerard stammered out, because they were still crammed into the small bathroom, and Gerard was pretty sure his legs were going to stop working entirely if Frank continued what he was doing. They already felt like jelly instead of muscle and bone, and he would rather not collapse on the bathroom tiles if he had the option.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Frank grinned sheepishly before tugging Gerard toward his bed eagerly.

Gerard let out a slight squeak as Frank gently shoved him backward. He landed with a soft _oomph_ on the mattress before Frank covered his body with his own, his hands roving over Gerard's torso sensually.

"What do you want to do baby?" Frank asked, his voice coming out in a deeper tone than usual.

"I - _uh_..." Gerard didn't know what to say, because he just so happened to still be an awkward virgin, and he kind of wanted everything that Frank was willing to give him at this point, but he was also slightly terrified of going all the way with so little warning.

"I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with," Frank assured him, and Gerard knew that. He had told Frank about his sex life - or lack thereof, and he trusted him not to push him into anything, but the problem was that Gerard kind of wanted Frank to fuck him.

"I want you...I'm just nervous," Gerard admitted quietly.

"We won't do that then, not today anyway," Frank smirked before leaning down and taking one of Gerard's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it roughly.

" _Ohhh..._ " Gerard gasped loudly, because he was shocked by how good this felt. He had never really done anything sexual with anyone before - besides that one time that Pete Wentz had given him a hand job at a high school party during a game of seven minutes in heaven, and that barely even counted.

"Still okay?" Frank checked, lifting his face so he could meet Gerard's eyes as his hands began toying with the button of Gerard's jeans.

"Please Frank?" Gerard begged. He wasn't even sure what he was so desperate for, he just wanted Frank to do something - _anything_. His skin was on fire, and he couldn't seem to gather enough air into his lungs.

"Please what baby?" Frank smirked wickedly.

"Do something!" Gerard whined pathetically, writhing underneath Frank in an attempt to make him move.

"Fuck..." Frank hissed out when Gerard bucked his hips upward, causing their hard lengths to rub together.

"I need - _fuck_ Frank, I want you," Gerard was whimpering now, his cock was so hard it was aching, his head was spinning so fast he could barely think straight, and even though the fact that Frank was such a tease was really fucking hot, Gerard didn't want to come in his pants before Frank even touched him, but that might just happen if Frank kept this up.

"Shh - just relax," Frank cooed, finally unzipping Gerard's ridiculously tight jeans before sliding them down just enough so he could fit his hand into Gerard's boxers, stroking his swollen cock slowly.

Gerard hissed loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure, because Frank's hand felt ten times better than his own, and this was a scene out of one of his wet dreams, except this time he wasn't going to wake up - this was really happening, and Gerard was in heaven right now.

Frank stopped his motions for a moment, leaving Gerard shaking with need, but he simply removed Gerard's jeans and boxers entirely before wrapping his hand around Gerard's dick for the second time.

"Oh my god..." Gerard whimpered softly, his back arching off the bed as he thrust into Frank's hand, trying to force him to quicken his slow movements.

"Is this good baby?" Frank questioned as he continued to stroke Gerard, but Gerard couldn't respond, his brain was fried by the ecstasy Frank's hand was providing, so he just nodded vigorously instead.

"Frank - _fuck_ \- I'm so close..." Gerard began to shake softly, but instead of quickening his movements, Frank released his throbbing cock entirely.

And just when Gerard was about to scream at Frank to continue touching him, Frank sank his head down until Gerard was entirely encased in his mouth. It was so hot, and wet, and perfect, and Gerard couldn't stop his hips involuntary movements, so he thrust upward, hitting the back of Frank's throat in the process. Frank simply took it though, swallowing around Gerard's dick while running his tongue over his shaft in short licks.

"Oh my god - _shit_ \- Frank, I'm gonna..."

Gerard didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was coming into Frank's mouth so hard he saw stars, but Frank didn't pull off, he simply swallowed it all down until Gerard was empty.

"Holy shit... _wow_ Frank," Gerard gasped out, still reeling from the shock waves of his orgasm.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Frank confessed, wiping his mouth discreetly in the process.

"Can I?" Gerard asked, pointing to the obvious tent in Frank's boxers.

"Oh baby - you don't have to," Frank tried to brush him off, but Gerard couldn't resist this opportunity to touch Frank - not when he had imagined it so many times. He slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, caressing his hard length with just the tips of his fingers.

"Gerard, I said - _ahh_..."

Frank gave up on protesting as Gerard encircled his dick in his hand, pumping him at a pace that drove him wild, and even though Gerard had never done this to another guy before, he had plenty of practice on himself, and Frank seemed to be enjoying it judging by the noises he was emitting.

And as Gerard watched Frank come undone in his hand, he finally got to witness Frank's face as he fell apart, and it was even more beautiful than his mind had imagined. Frank looked fucking gorgeous like this; his hair sticking to his head slightly from sweat, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly, and Gerard felt so proud that he had been the one to make Frank feel this way.

" _Fuck_ \- you are good at that," Frank smiled tiredly as he snuggled into Gerard's side after they had cleaned up quickly.

"I can say the same to you," Gerard blushed a brilliant shade of red, because even though he had just received his first blowjob, that hadn't made him any less awkward when it came to actually talking about it.

"I promise it wasn't supposed to be like this, I was trying to plan out some romantic way to tell you...but I kept putting it off just in case you didn't feel the same way," Frank apologized needlessly.

"Frank - it's fine, I just can't believe you actually like me," Gerard murmured against the top of Frank's head.

"I can't believe you heard me masturbating," Frank snorted loudly.

"Well - you won't have to do that anymore," Gerard giggled shyly, burying his face in Frank's hair to hide his red cheeks.

"Thank god."


End file.
